Define "Art"
'Starmantle - ' ---- ::Dominated by the rise and fall of a skyline filled with the reaches of a number of spacious mansions, manses, manors, coach houses, and recreational services, the Noble District of Light's Reach - Starmantle - is a stark contrast to her Freelander counterpart of Redwater beyond the exchange of Whitehaven to the south. ::''Catering to a much smaller and substantially wealthier demographic, Starmantle has little need for closely-spaced townhouses and latticework of streets and roads. Instead wide avenues and a great deal of personal space are the order of the day here, with mansions and estates of a number of different architectural styles and materials all stand neat and tidy within their own city grounds, with neat hedges and gardens marking the territory of each well-spaced estate. ::''The Stormwing School of Foil Fencing holds a prominent position within the district, as does the Suncrest Manor House, acting as a coaching house for visiting Nobles. The notoriously elite "Noble's Only" Fallen Star Taphouse also harbors its share of infamy in these parts. ::''For all the expense, however, Starmantle is no less tidy than the other districts of the city- it merely remains a district that has been shaped and crafted for the more refined tastes of the Nobility, and just as a Noble may find Redwater unsuited to their daily needs, so too would a Freelander find anything of real jealously-inducing interest here. ::''The main thorough-fare that runs through the district leads to the egalitarian grandeur of the Tribunal District - Bloodstone to the east, while the grand exchange known as Whitehaven is to the south. ---- The Moons have just barely risen up in the sky, their varicolored lights peeking through the clouds every now and then, and the clouds on the western horizon are still a salmon pink. It is still time for work to be done, and the citizens of Light's Reach are out and about. In Starmantle, the traffic is light - a few couriers carry their messages, and nobles are out for walks. Gefrey is among them, traveling sedately down a well-paved path, the hood of his cloak thrown back. A soft creak of an oversized door, the sound of booted footfalls on the wood. Tanara pauses outside the door to her Embassy, folding her arms against the threat of the oncoming autumn which adds bite to the windless evening. There are faint, darker circles beneath her eyes... but there is no other indication of tiredness. The line of her back straight and regal, gaze hawk-sharp and yet warm at the same time as she looks out across Starmantle. Northward walks Karell Valoria, silent and watchful as he moves towards the Fallen Star Taphouse. It's... close! Continuing along his path, Gefrey, it seems, is approaching the Taphouse himself. A hand goes out, gently tugging at his cloak to make sure all is arranged, and the young Duke stops just before the door, the bite of autumn reddening his cheeks just slightly. "Mm," he says, noting Karell. "Good evening, Viscount." The watching Duchess hms quietly to herself, watching the other two converge from a distance. But for now, she seems content to do just that--watch. Doubtless she's out of earshot, but this doesn't appear to bother her as her gaze lingers on them a moment before drifting to a nearby cluster of chattering Freelanders. "Your grace?" Karell turns and glances across to Gefrey, before bowing to the man. "Good evening." he says, looking up again. Gefrey Driscol tilts his head to the side slightly as he looks over Karell. "How are things in Southwatch?" he asks. "You've been there?" The Freelanders seem quite engrossed in their conversation, animatedly waving hands about, apparently well-and-truly enthralled by whatever the topic is. Tanara watches them with a sort of curious distance... but after a moment, she apparently loses interest and begins to move towards the conversing nobles, arms still crossed. Really must replace that cloak one of these days. "Of course." Karell says lightly, "Southwatch fares well." he smiles lightly, "I spend most of today scouting the surrounding land to see what would be suitable for farming, as you mentioned." Gefrey Driscol nods to Karell, looking somewhat thoughtful. "I see. Well, good luck to you with that." Eyes flicker to the side as he spots Tanara approching, and a hand reaches out to open the door to the Taphouse. "After you, Duchess." Tanara smiles, dipping a polite thing that's a combination of a nod and a half-bow to each as she nears. "Evening, My Lord. Your Grace. Thank you." Without inquiring into the other formalities of conversation and greeting at the moment, she gratefully heads into the relative warmth of the taphouse. ---- '''Fallen Star Taphouse - ' ---- ::The Fallen Star Taphouse is one of the few noble-only taverns in Fastheld, a unique choice of clientele that drives this establishment to a quality over quantity approach. ::''The Taphouse's interior is spacious and open, decorated from top to bottom in rich shades of brown and red. The floor space is free from clutter, with a small number of tables and booths spread throughout the room. The tables are made of a dark, smooth mahogany, and the chairs are upholstered with dark red velvet. Matching, dark red tapestries hang from the walls, embroidered lavishly with golden thread. ::''There is no bar or serving counter in this room. Instead, patrons are attended to by a small army of servants, which are also dressed in dark red and brown. Even at the busiest of times, servers outnumber patrons by three to one. Sweet and savory aromas waft in from the kitchen, where famous Aegisport chef Gangpuk Wolf is hard at work, cooking up fine delicacies at a marginally inflated price Karell moves in, glancing about the tap-house with a light smile as he waits to see if someone more decisive will make a move. Gefrey Driscol walks in last of all, and starts walking for one of the tables, near the center of the room. "Care to join me, your Grace Lomasa, Lord Karell?" "Of course," Tanara replies, ducking her head once more and following Gefrey to the table, where she slides into a seat across from the Duke. A thoughtful glance to Karell. "I hope you're both doing well..?" "Yes, that would be lovely." Karell replies, relaxing somewhat as he moves with the other two and seats himself. He can't help but wear a slight, pleasant enough smile. Being seen in this tavern with two Duchy? Top score! He looks to the duke, letting him reply first. "You've been well, Duchess?" Gefrey asks as he looks aside to Tanara. "You seem as if you might have had some restless nights." Tanara smirks faintly at Karell, wry amusement flickering in her eye. "I've been better, and will be again," she replies to Gefrey. "Thank you for asking, Your Grace. I suppose I can take that as a sign that nothing too terribly horrible has happened between now and the last I saw you?" "Mm." Karell manages, glancing across to Tanara as a slight flush pulls across his features, thankfully masked somewhat by the cold weather they have only just moved in from. He remains untalkative, for the moment, looking back to Gefrey again. "Things have, largely, been rather quiet," Gefrey agrees with a slight smile. "Perhaps too much so, but, ahh, things are easier to manage this way." He looks aside to a serving man in a velvet vest approaching their table. "Ahh, if I could have a glass of your red wine? Hawk's Aerie vintage." "The only thing the matter with quiet is utter boredom," Tanara proclaims, looking to the server and putting in a request for mead. "Which, on the whole, is still better than some of the alternatives." The sound of voices can be heard outside the taphouse, lively, talkative things that grow closer without becoming distinguishable yet. "A little boredom can get things done, for sure." Karell adds with a bright smile, turning to the server, "Ah, some Light wine, please." he asks. Gefrey Driscol quirks a smile at Karell. "I have to say, if I was getting things done, I probably wouldn't be quite so bored, but it does not matter." He folds his hands in his lap as the serving man leaves. "I went out to the refuge last night." Tanara wrinkles her nose. "Perhaps it does, at times. Depending on the thing in question. Usually? I tend to find that when 'boredom' and 'getting things done' follow one another in a sentence, it tends to refer to sorting out the financial state of affairs." She looks to Gefrey curiously. "Did you now? How are things there?" There's a brief pause in the voices outside, a sudden drop that indicates that perhaps they have not vanished altogether. Simply lowered. "That... yes I find if I am feeling lethargic it is best to just press on with something I know I will not relish doing at any time." Karell replies with a slight grin, "I suppose it can be a drain on enthusiasm, though." his eyebrow raises, and a glance is given backwards to the door. Gefrey Driscol doesn't appear to notice whatever is going on outside, engrossed in conversation as it is. "Mm. Things seem well there, though it is going to be... interesting finding a guide. The young man I spoke with did not seem to understand conversation with anyonoe in general." The door is obstinately silent under Karell's stare, for reasons that must be *completely* unimaginable. It's doing a remarkable job of impersonating a bit of wood, actually. Albeit, a very well-crafted bit of wood with a bit of decoration and a little semicircular window at the top. The window, too, is silent. "Mm." Tanara sighs and sits back in her chair. "I suppose that could be a problem. The trouble with Wildlanders is that there is, on the whole, very little we can do to influence them one way or the other." She shakes her head, and offers a small smile to Karell. "Oh, yes, it is a *terrible* drain on the enthusiasm. I'm afraid there's only so long one can fret and fuss over the movements of little bits of metal before the option of flinging all the little bits of metal into the sea begins to look *very* tempting, and worrying about keeping people fed begins to look very not." "Excuse me, your grace?" Karell blinks in retort to Tanara, somewhat dumbfounded. Gefrey Driscol smiles at Karell. "She means after a while, it gets tempting to just burn all the paperwork," he says. "Or something along those lines. Do you see someone you recognize coming in?" Tanara simply grins agreement to Gefrey's statement, inclining her head. "I'm afraid watching where all the coins are going only holds my interest for so long," she admits. Ah! But the door has changed its mind on the whole silent bit, though the window still steadfastly shows its little bit of grey sky. The voices have started again, just as unintelligible as before, but quite obviously excited about *something*. With a frown, Gangpuk gives a nod to a server, who heads for the door to see what all the commotion is about. "Ah." Karell manages, after a moment, "I... I don't often get that desire." he admits, "I am rather suited to paperwork and numbers, really, though I'm told that it's quite strange." Gefrey Driscol smiles a small bit. "I am... making headway, myself," he says. "I do what I can to keep active outside of it though. Though, most of the time that seems to involve just bringing Whitehaven out for a ride." He glances to Tanara. "Mm, I was going to do something else. Do you know what happened to Lord Farrel's gathering?" The serving man returns at about this time, bringing the drinks with him. Tanara ponders Karell, accepting her mead with one hand and thoughtfully tapping her cheek with the index finger of the other. "You really should be a Lomasa," she informs him. "Then I could welcome you to all the paperwork you could possibly stomach without feeling guilty about it afterwards." She smiles, and turns back to the Duke. "I'm... not sure, actually. Several things hit me at once, and I wasn't able to attend. I assume it happened anyway..." She shrugs. The door swings shut behind the server, staying that way a moment. His voice--deeper, and harsher than the playful ones of those outside--can be heard through the cracked windows before he pokes his head back in the door. A frown creases his own face, now, and he beckons for some of his fellow workers to him before mouthing a single word to Gangpuk and vanishing once more. "Yes, well it's a wonder I haven't been headhunted by my own house." the Viscount chuckles, taking a sip of his drink before once again, turning around and glancing at the door. "Hmm?" he manages. Gefrey Driscol nods in agreement with Tanara. "The same thing happened to me," he agrees, sipping at his glass of wine. His eyes flicker aside to Karell. "Is something the matter?" Tanara nods idly and sips from the mead, cupping the tankard in both hands. Evidently, it's good brew. Nobody answers Karell, but those lines on Gangpuk's face deepen from frown to outright worry, tinted with the sharper ones of anger. Muttering a word to a nearby server (He's in charge of the place now), he starts for the door at a brisk walk. It doesn't slam, but certainly shuts harder than it might need to on his way out. "Vandals." Karell says, turning back to Gefrey with an uninspired expression, "Apparently." Gefrey Driscol raises an eyebrow at Karell. "Oh dear," he says. "Perhaps we should take a look at what is going on out there?" Tanara hms as she rises to her feet, leaving the mead to sit on the table. Alas, it must be returned to. "Probably," she agrees, and starts for the exit. ---- '''Starmantle - ' ---- ::Dominated by the rise and fall of a skyline filled with the reaches of a number of spacious mansions, manses, manors, coach houses, and recreational services, the Noble District of Light's Reach - Starmantle - is a stark contrast to her Freelander counterpart of Redwater beyond the exchange of Whitehaven to the south. ::''Catering to a much smaller and substantially wealthier demographic, Starmantle has little need for closely-spaced townhouses and latticework of streets and roads. Instead wide avenues and a great deal of personal space are the order of the day here, with mansions and estates of a number of different architectural styles and materials all stand neat and tidy within their own city grounds, with neat hedges and gardens marking the territory of each well-spaced estate. ::''The Stormwing School of Foil Fencing holds a prominent position within the district, as does the Suncrest Manor House, acting as a coaching house for visiting Nobles. The notoriously elite "Noble's Only" Fallen Star Taphouse also harbors its share of infamy in these parts. ::''For all the expense, however, Starmantle is no less tidy than the other districts of the city- it merely remains a district that has been shaped and crafted for the more refined tastes of the Nobility, and just as a Noble may find Redwater unsuited to their daily needs, so too would a Freelander find anything of real jealously-inducing interest here. ::''The main thorough-fare that runs through the district leads to the egalitarian grandeur of the Tribunal District - Bloodstone to the east, while the grand exchange known as Whitehaven is to the south. ---- Night has well and truly fallen outside, four of the moons showing an occasional sliver from behind a cloud and casting pale, many-hued light across the street. It's a peaceful thing, that. But the outside of the Taphouse is *not* peaceful. There's a collection of Freelanders, four of them of ages about sixteen or seventeen, engaged in a hot-tempered debate with the passel of servers and Gangpuk. The words flying are fairly heated, though the cause might not be apparent at first. "Oh my." Karell says quietly, moving out after the two other nobles due to having been insistent in his opening of the door for them. "This about sums it up properly," Gefrey agrees, folding his arms over his chest as he watches. "Vandalism... now, what vandalism were they talking about?" Tanara gives the other two a skeptical look, pointing out, "Perhaps, the easiest way to find that out, would be to ask." And with that, the Duchess starts for the little cluster. Any that follow her can *finally* make out the words. The oldest of the vandals is standing there with his arms folded across his chest, steadfastly defying Gangpuk, who looks down at him with an obvious look of displeasure. "'tis no 'vandalism', Master," the boy is insisting. "'tis a veritable *commu'ity service*, aye." Gangpuk gestures at a section of wall beside him. "This? *This* is what you call community service? It's an outrage, I tell you, and a crime." The wall is indeed marked up, carved with a knife. But it has been very *artfully* marked up, and the vandalism in question is the Valorian heraldry of a gryphon, quite well-carved. There's talent there. Beneath it the words 'Fear No Darkness' have been inscribed in careful, flourishing lettering. "I haven... /well/." Karell glances at the carving once in brief anger before taking a second glance back to it, unsure if he should approach it with pride. His expression remains unclear and unsure. "..quite.." he manages, meekly. Gefrey Driscol follows, turning to blink at the image carved on the wall a moment, before nodding. "Excuse me, Master Gangpuk," he calls over, increasing his stride to reach the group more quickly. "Young masters. I hope you are quite well. Might I ask, who carved that heraldry, precisely?" Not that he doesn't know who, he's been paying attention, but sometimes things like this don't hurt." Gangpuk turns at the arrival of the trio of nobles, face smoothing from a scowl to a look of polite respect, which is quickly hidden by a low bow. "Your Grace. Your other Grace. My Lord." He straightens. "These... *defilers* have gone and marked up the wall beneath my window. It cannot be tolerated." He nods to the four masterminds, who shuffle their feet, inspect the ground, and deep deep, scattered bows to the nobles. "If'n I coul' speak, M'lord?" The talker among them asks Gefrey. Tanara, in the meantime, looks nothing if not amused. And faintly impressed by the artwork... or whatever it is on the wall. She holds her silence for the time. Karell watches Gefrey curiously, but a slight smile pulls at his expression after a moment. He steps back, and runs a gloved hand over the carving. "I see," Gefrey says to Gangpuk. "And I do understand where you might have some... trouble there. We will address this problem." He looks, now, to the talker. "And who might you be, young master? What is it you have to say?" The speaker dips another low bow. "Rix, M'lord. Rix Wordshy." He straightens, looking up at the Duke with expression resembling a sort of hopeful determination. "An' dese be my brothers, Trent, Kiedon, an' Novim. We be meanin' no wrong, M'lord. Jus' want t' show de Lady Rowena our appreciation, y'see. Dis city not be *near* artsy 'nough. 's needin' a couple more gryphons 'bout." The young artist stuffs his hands in his pockets, apparently pleased enough with his explanation. Gangpuk nods to the offer of somebody else taking charge, stepping back and folding his arms tight across his chest. Tight-lipped with the hints of a scowl remaining, he will say nothing more unless spoken to. That wry bit of a smile continues to curve up Tanara's lips, the Lomasa softly clearing her throat as she watches the show. Karell remains quiet, watching as the Driscol deals with the matter. "Rix Wordshy," Gefrey says, a bit of an amused smile curving on his lips. "Pardon if I say, your surname does not seem the most appropriate to you, Master Wordshy. I am the Duke Gefrey of House Driscol. And while, I must admit, your artistic talent and patriotism are /quite/ commendable." He pauses a moment, turning to look to Gangpuk with a nod. "Perhaps we might agree that channeling it on Master Wolf's property was not, perhaps, the best choice." Rix flashes a quick grin. "Dat be what I's always told, aye," he confirms, and looks to the artwork. "Why not? I think it look good an' nice dere." The idea that this could potentially be an offensive act seems quite beyond him. Gangpuk just rolls his eyes and snorts in a disgruntled sort of way. And Tanara sticks to amused silence. "I have to admit, I'm inclined to agree with the boy..." Karell remarks sideways to Tanara with a slight smirk, keeping his voice low. "For one," Gefrey says, extending a hand to place on the boy's shoulder, rather firmly, "it isn't your property, now, is it? Now, if you went to the keep and tried to carve on the walls without permission, I imagine there would be more than a bit of trouble. You, young man, could however find a way to express this, without resorting to vandalism." He smiles. "You have never thought of working on commission? I imagine there are Valorian lords who would not mind woodcarvings like the ones you make in their possession." Tanara smirks slightly, commenting back to Karell, "You know, I would too if this sort of thing were at all in my jurisdiction." "*Technic'ly*," Rix says slowly. "Dis be de Lady Rowena's property, aye? I's jus' helpin' t' put 'er mark on it." His face twists into another lopsided grin. "Aye, once or twice. Mus' be 'orribly dull to work t' a commission, though." This is, apparently, the focal point of this decision. "Though it is a shame when young talent like this goes to waste on idle brains." Karell mutters, in remark to the boy's latest comment. "While it is her city, she /has/ lent stewardship of this establishment to Master Wolf," Gefrey says firmly, "and what he says, goes. I do not believe you sought the Duchess' permission either, or you would not be here doing this just now." He tightens his grip on the boy's shoulder just slightly. "Perhaps you might think of a commission as dull, but many things that are quite worthwhile are, at first." He turns his head slightly, toward Karell. "Lord Valoria, what do you make of the boy's work?" Rix allows himself to be turned, looking at Karell, still with the traces of that grin on his face. He murmurs something about maybe trying a commission some day, but it sounds unconvincing at best. Tanara seems to be waiting for whatever fallout there may be to start falling out. "It would be worth quite something, if it had not been carved on a pre-established wall. Misdirected." Karell replies to the Driscol with a chuckle, green eyes staring down at the boy carefully, "A carving hand like yours would be welcome in any trading circle, you know, and there is more to art then commission. A shopfront, freedom and materials. I think you'd find it a lot more interesting then a fine, or prison. At any rate." Attired simply from head to toe in white cotton, a small blonde figure moves towards the East. The group of nobles is too far away for her to attend tyo immediately. "/Quite/ a bit more," Gefrey agrees, frowning a bit. "Master Wolf, how much do you believe it would cost to repair the graffiti Master Wordshy left on your establishment?" There's a cluster of people grouped near the wall of the Fallen Star, intently inspecting the eloquently-carved image of a gryphon, inscribed with the words 'Fear No Darkness' beneath it, inlaid right into the building's wall. It's a guarantee it hasn't been there for long. Four of them are teens, of about sixteen or seventeen from the looks, the oldest of them one Rix Wordshy. Standing nearby is the forty-something Gangpuk, innkeeper at the Fallen Star, surrounded by a small troop of his servers. All decked out in the red-and-brown uniforms of the Fallen Star, of course. And amongst these stand Tanara, Gefrey, and Karell, more or less at the heart of matters, speaking with Rix and Gangpuk as they examine the source of the trouble. "I'm... sorry," Rix murmurs, faintly apologetically. "'t won't 'appen again, I s'pose." "A good two or three thousand, I'd say." "Hm." Karell raises an eyebrow at the price. Gefrey Driscol turns to look at Rix, raising an eyebrow. "Now, are you willing to pay that much for every time you want to work? Because believe me, you will." Rix coughs into his hand, the remnants of that grin fading. "Erm..." That's a definite sort of 'no'. He looks genuinely apologetic now, and more than a little worried besides. "I ain't got that sort o' money," he murmurs. "As you have gotten yourself in this predicament, I'll give you an offer, boy. I will pay for this to be fixed.." Karell says flatly, "..and you will find out how very exiting a commission can really be." Gefrey Driscol smiles, stepping back and letting Karell take it from here. Rix pauses to consider that offer, and gives it a tentative nod. There's not much choice there, really. "Aye, M'lord. If'n you say so... I can't really turn it down, can I?" Gangpuk, too, looks satisfied with this arrangement. As long as *somebody* will make the problem just go away, he's good. And Tanara? The Silent Duchess of House Lomasa is too busy focusing her self control on not cracking up to add any statement here. "No." Karell says flatly, "You can't, really." Gefrey Driscol takes a step back toward Tanara, smiling aside to her. "He did just acquire a new manor," he says softly. "Putting the boy to work doesn't seem bad." Tanara recovers herself, self composure flickering back into place with the almost-audible snap. Rather like a rubber-band, that. She grins at Gef, nodding her agreement to that statement. "In all honestly, he's *not* a bad artist. Who knows? Maybe it'll even turn out it suits him." Rix sighs, turning and bowing low to Gangpuk. "Master Wolf, I's truly sorry for what I did t' your prop'ty. Please accept my 'pology." A quick note to his brothers has them nodding and turning for home, while a likewise one from Gangpuk sends the servers back inside. Then, to Karell, the boy says, "Aye, then. I'm ready." "Well it's no use being ready now." Karell mutters with a slight tone of irritation, "Come to Southwatch tomorrow, be at Whitehall Manor for the tenth hour. If you are late, I shall be scalding. If you do not come, I shall find you. You understand?" Gefrey Driscol smiles a bit, watching. "I think I see what you mean," he says to Tanara. "We'll see how he does." Rix pauses, and then one of those grins spreads across his face again. "Aye, M'lord. Shall I salute, M'lord?" Tanara watches that, and chuckles quietly. "That we will." "You're not in the guard, so only if you want to." Karell replies lightly, a brow raising. "A bow tends to be slightly more appropriate in showing respect to a Lord," Gefrey offers the boy. Rix bows. Straightens. Smirks. And then thumps his chest in an unmistakable salute. "Aye, M'lord." And he marches off towards Whitehaven. Tanara? Smirks. "You'll do him good, I think," she comments to Karell. "Or, if nothing else, you might learn something from each other." Pause, and then she adds wryly, "That's assuming neither of you kills the other for the duration of this commission." "I've kept a fairly decent record of /not/ killing my vassals, would you believe." Karell says, turning and smiling back to Tanara. "What a distraction." he murmurs, shaking his head. Gefrey Driscol smiles slightly. "You have someone working under you now," he supplies. "Shall we step back in?" Tanara grins. "Ah, well, records can only last for so long, hm, My Lord? I suppose we shall have to see just what you think of him when this time is up." She looks to Gefrey, then back to the door beyond. "...Yes. It is entirely too chilly out here for my liking. That's what I get for giving up my cloak for bandages and ropes to bind hostages." She makes a face and heads for the door. ---- ''Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs